On the side of the angels
by Prodigial-Knight
Summary: In an alternate universe the still complete Team Go have to step up their game on the super science part of heroics. Luckily for them Global Justice is running a program which aims to reintegrate jailed supervillains into society, and offers them a scientific consultant. Shego realizes that she is the only one with enough guile to guard the supposed evil genius. Drakken/Shego AU
1. Family ties

Disclaimer: The Kim Possible characters are property of Disney.

**Summary**: I felt Shego needed a bit of a reason why she's still (nominally) a hero and still with Team Go in this fic, so here's my attempt at it. The rest of the fic isn't going to be so (melo)dramatic.

* * *

This was it, she had made her bags, transferred all her money into an account her brothers didn't know about, got her diploma and every paper she'd need everything was set for her flight from Go tower, for her fall from the side of the angels.

She should have been at the first level she was going to depart the island by way of the water, yet she couldn't help but climb to the very top and take  
one last view of the city she'd dedicated years of her life defending, it was a guilty pleasure a whim but then the path she'd chosen was going to be defined by her whims, no one could stop a villain from doing what she wanted no arguments could sway her, except using force and that was something she could handle.

Yet by indulging this desire she didn't notice the twins had found her, and even as young as they were they would get the point of her having her bags packed, she always had a suspicion that they were in fact the smartest of her brothers just needing a few extra years so people would actually take their views into account.

"So, you're leaving ?" one of the Wego's asked.

"Yes, and don't try to stop me it's just the two of you here ... which shows exactly how much I'm appreciated by my own family let alone Go city."

"We volunteered to find you, Hego's busy ... " one of Wego's began in a apologetic tone

"Being a self righteous ass, and updating the team's strategies now that his evil witch of a sister's finally of his back."

"Uhmm negotiating with City Hall to update the Go Team charter so that you can stay on despite the 'incident' "

She wanted to point out that Royal Purple had the whole city under mind control and he dug his own grave when he made it clear the only way to end it was killing him. Through experience she had come to hate mind control villains above every variety so she had been glad to take him up on the offer.

"and Mego's arguing with every local network .."

"To let him come on and sing his own glories, just par for the course .." Shego replied while rolling her eyes.

-"so he or your or us can share your side of the story that what you did was right."

-"Uhhm aha aha, still not enough boys." she said her tone showing small signs of wavering " See you later you ... probably."

-"WE DON'T WANT TO DIE SIS !"

Shego turned around, as she was walking to the interior to leave, and could resist inquiring about the sudden brutally honest and yet completely out of the blue declaration.

-"Uhm Earth to Wego, both of you, what are you blaberring about."

-"If you go villain, you're gonna do evil, we're going to have to stop you ... there's gonna be a fight. And and we can't take you even when you don't fight to win ... which you'll do so please just ... "

-"Hey wait now" she knew they we're going to say 'finish it quickly' and she wanted to tell them she wasn't going to practice supervillany in Go City.

Yet after a moment's though Shego realized that in this business her familial connections will ultimately force her to fight her brothers, and if she really went full villainess she would probably make every blow count. 

Shego decided it was better not to say anything rather than make empty promises like "I'll protect you guys even as a villain" but she couldn't force her legs to move her to the exit her brain just couldn't give the order, it was caught in endless loops of showing her victorious standing over the body of each of her brothers, all of their faces melted by her plasma.

Was this really what she wanted, would her decision to jump sides survive a examination tomorrow, a calmer day when she didn't feel like the world was against her.

"Ok you have one night .. " it was actually going to be this night and tomorrow but no need to make this easy for them " .. to try .. " she said the next part with emphasis " all of you, to convince me what we have right now is for the best."

There was something in the twin's smile as she laid out her ultimatum, or more honestly in the heat she felt inside once seeing it that cracked her belief that she could be one of those "everything goes" villains.

"Now carry my bags for me." Shego ordered

The Weegos jumped into action not even blinking smiles still glued to their faces, and the siblings descended into their tower.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Fixed the spacing and style issues as well as expanded a bit on the dialogue. I hope I didn't give the impression that Shego is all cuddly feely but given the impressions of both her brothers (on the hero side) and Drakken (on the villain side) in the same episode I really think Shego is one of the more humane villains.


	2. Making the grade

Disclaimer: The Kim Possible characters are property of Disney.

Summary: Team Go gets a checkout from Global Justice, and they seems to be deficient in vitamin Science!, somebody better call the doctor.

-"Strategy, teamwork and leadership ... you scored 95 our 100" the bald man on the huge computer screen said.

Hearing this Hego puffed his chest a little and smiled his best "I'm middle management smile" possible which lead only to Shego and Mego rolling their eyes at the same time.

-"Efficiency: 97.6%"

-"And we all know who we can thank for that don't we boys?" said Shego while nonchalantly playing with her hair between her fingers.

Mego looked liked he'd wanted to say something but held his tongue.

-"Public relations: 76%. Actually I have to mention that this is a very good score most of the teams I review score much lower, sigh seems people just  
don't trust heroes any more"

-"They just need to take tips from the master, that's all" Mego declared while posing for imaginary reporters.

-"Now about coverage you're very strong in this area as well ... "

As the Global Justice evaluator droned on, Shego leaned in to Hego and whispered:

-"We're a lock for this certification, so I'll take off, I have a pedicurist appointment."

Hego would have made a comment if it was any other member of Team Go, but one of the benefits with which they kept Shego a heroine was really cutting into her work load, but  
then they'd figured that keeping Shego as a part time heroine who spent more time patrolling the magazines than the city was better than the obviously full time non stop evil  
machine she could have been.

-"Ok, have fun sis."

-"There still remains a serious flaw tough, as good as the scores I mentioned are, you've scored a very disappointing 8% in the Science field and frankly you should be lucky Miss Shego has  
a degree, even if it's in a non-STEM field, or else it would have been a 0%."

Grumblings could be heard from all of team Go as no one was satisfied with coming so close to the much vaunted Global Justice approved Superhero ISO certificate and failing through no fault of their own.

-"Buut we at GJ have a program running now which I'm also involved in, which will solve all your science problems ... "

-"Hmm cool, listen Hego I'll be off now I don't want to miss my appointment, if there's a team vote I'm in favour of whatever this guy is trying to get us in."

-"It's quite a new program, but we here at GJ are quite proud of it too often super villains are caught in an endless take-over the world-rot in prison cycle ..."

As Shego exited, her brothers tried each in their own way to pay attention to this Super villain Work Rehabilitation program GJ was pushing.

A while later in the Go meeting room:

-"I'm not sure I'm comfortable working with this Doctor Lipsky ... "

-"Come off it Hego, you're just miffed that he has a better claim to the blue colour scheme than you." came Mego's unasked for opinion

-"It's no stress big bro, sharing is caring." one of the Wego's got in the act as well.

-"Well will see, still having him here in Go tower ... still there's no safer place to keep a villain than under the eyes of five heroes."

-"Yeah what's the worst that could happen ?" said the other Wego.


	3. The Doctor is in

**Summary:** Dr Drakken meets the team and tries to establish his street cred.

As she was waiting with the rest of her brothers, Shego was busy reading Drakken's file. She would have to admit that she was behind on the required reading in this case, but in her defense she'd thought that her brothers had simply misunderstood what the program was about and were not in fact dumb enough to have welcomed a career villain into their home, and it would all blow over and GJ will propose a real solution to their apparent science problem.

Obviously she had been wrong.

-"Uhm you're right Mego this guy really has a interesting record. Do we still have the recipe, so we can return him to the store ?"

-"It's not like there were any other mad scientists in the program, which is a shame I would have loved to have the scientific genius of Professor Dementor at our disposal while at the same time reintegrating that man into proper society. " said the blue clad leader.

-"This is going to be the puppy incident all over again," Shego said with a sigh " I'm going to be the one who will end up feeding and taking care of him won't I ?"

-"Yeaaaah I'd say so." was Mego's reply.

Shego was in fact the only one of the team which didn't have a civilian occupation, Hego had his manager job at Bueno Nacho, Mego worked as a freelance web designer and the twins still had their education to finish, it vexed her seeing as she was the one who most enjoyed going to college yet she was unable to use her diploma towards a money producing career.

This had the side effect of her being the only one who didn't have a personal residence outside of Go tower , and being the one who spent the most time there.

Soon they could hear the sound of a helicopter approaching, and seeing as it was just your standard military model and not dressed up as some sort of bird or hamster, as their foes are want to do with their belongings, it must belong to Global Justice.

It soon touched down on Go tower's extensible runway, which was soon filled by GJ soldiers in their trademark jumpsuits, one of them an older man who seemed to be in command stepped forward.

-"Who's in charge of this base ?"

Hego opened his mouth, only to be cut off"

-"Right here, generalissimo it's Mego you want!"

-" Funny, from the papers I received ... "

-"Mego stop irritating the general, it's obvious he wants to speak to the tactical mind on whom fate has placed the heavy burden of leading go City's defenders ... that mind which is me, I mean which is in my skull."

-"I was actually going to say that from the papers I received, I'm supposed to release the prisoner in to the custody of the person who filled out his proposed schedule and other paperwork a certain miss Shego."

-"Right here Chief, just let me sign these forms and you'll be out of here."

As the green tinged heroine did just that, the commander turned to the helicopter and shouted at the top of his lungs.

-"RELEASE THE DRAKKEN!"

-"Ughh you've been waiting all day to use that one haven't you ?" came a voice from the interior of the helicopter and immediately after that the prisoner stepped outside flanked by two guards.

The photos in the file were certainly proven true, as the mad scientist's skin was a deep blue color which clashed with the generic orange prisoner jumpsuit as well as clashed with the brown of the leather Hannibal Lecter style mask he was wearing.

-"Welcome to Go City Dr. Lipsky " started Hego " it's my humble pleasure to be your host here on what I hope to be the first stop on the long road to the proper side of Justice."

-"It's Doctor Drakken." the mad scientist corrected.

-"Are we sure about the doctor part, Drew's file kinda mentioned 'college dropout' ?" was Mego's way of introducing himself.

-"Doc..ctor ..Dra ..kken!" the blue man said with each syllable regretting his choice to come here.

-"What's with the mask ?" started a Wego " Do you really eat other people ? " finished the other. twin.

-"Actually no, he threw such a fit that he couldn't be transported as anything less than a Class 5 threat which he obviosuly that the director gave her okay just to stop his whining"

The doctor was now glaring daggers at the commander and Shego could quite clearly see his lips forming death threats even if no sound came out.

Then everybody started looking at her, her brothers obviously expecting her to introduce herself in the way they did bringing to light their worst flaws.

"Well Shego thought to bad for them I don't have any glaring personality flaws, no matter how much they whisper the words 'cranky' and 'temper' around the tower" so she instead opted for the sane option of glaring daggers at everyone till the GJ got fed up and left.

Still, as they descend the tower with her brothers up front, Hego and Mego arguing then Drakken and lastly herself she couldn't help but try and warn Drakken:

-"Welcome to Team Go, Dr. D ... Hope you survive the experience!"

Drakken took a mental note that at least the woman seemed ok, even if she was apparently a cutesy nickname type person and he couldn't figure out if the 'D' was from Drakken indicating some token respect or more 'Drew' teasing like her idiotic brothers.

Unbeknownst to Drakken Shego herself didn't knew what the 'D' had stood for.

**Author's Note:** Shego's "Welcome to ... " line is borrowed from the X-men comics where it seems to be the traditional greeting for a new team mate.


	4. Frugal Lucre approves

_Summary_: Drakken gets settled in and Shego has a house warming surprise.

* * *

In a very Mego-like fashion all of her brothers had slipped away, claiming to attend to business of their own, during the tour of Go tower such that when she finally arrived at the room that was to house the blue scientist it was only herself and Drakken.

"And this is where you'll sleep." she said entering the room first and doing a wave-y gesture as if she was one of the beautiful assistant on a game show and she was showing the happy winner his prize.

Truth be told Shego barely had the room to have waved her arm around, a fact which vexed Drakken who was scanning the walls for some sort of secret switch which when pressed would make the walls collapse and reveal the true dimensions of his new domain.

"What this is it? This broom closet is where you will house the man who will lead you to the cutting edge of science based crime " Drakken shuddered for a second "fighting. Why Filthy Lucre wouldn't agree to stay here even if the rent was negative 10.000 $ per month !"

"Filthy wha ? ... negative dollars per month and you're supposed to be our designated science nerd ?"

"Negative dollars means you'd pay him instead of him paying you ... and you're better off not knowing who Lucre is."

"Ok whatever Doctor D ... Look sit down try the bed and tell if you can sleep, I don't think we have another mattress if you don't like this one but maybe Hego can move a couch or something."

Drakken sat down on the bed and did as he was told seeing that it would be in his best interest, not that there were other places where he could sit down as the so called room contained only a bed, a small clothes rack and a night-stand on which he maybe he could write down some notes if he moved the lava lamp which was currently occupying it.

"It's hardly befitting the future ruler of Drakkentopia I call tell you that!"

Shego heard that line and then proceeded to stare for a second at the blue would be ruler, as if something had just clicked in her head and she was finally seeing the true Drakken and a decision was formed. She then proceeded to nimbly slid behind Drakken on the bed, he was sitting on the edge and there was just barely enough room for her lithe frame between him and the wall.

"Look Doc I get it that you've just got out of prison, and moving to a new city and working on the side of uhmm justice I guess, is a big change. But you shouldn't be so stressed, I just know this isn't your ordinary self ... all complaining about everything."

"Uhm Miss Shego are you sure this is ethical, you are kind of my warden and this is quite unorth ... "

He fell into silence as her nimble fingers began massaging his back and neck, his mind turned to putty embarrassingly fast. This was a completely new experience to Drakken, he'd had the money for trips to massage parlours but felt it would have been a waste of valuable plotting time.

And now that the stress that had been building from having to work for do-gooders from the personalities of said do-gooders dissipated as if it had been hit by a desintregration ray and he was in heaven (he'd definitely add massaging capabilities to his next Bebe model), so he did not realize on a conscious level that some time after the massage started one hand had disappeared.

No thought had gone to it's whereabouts until he felt the texture of leather on his neck and the weight of the electronics which were embedded in the collar.

He jumped up from the bed mortified, which she had allowed him to do as she'd released the lock her legs had formed around his torso, and was now blushing and pointing a finger at her.

"You ... you ... tricked me! Heroes aren't allowed to do that! Lead me on into thinking you actually l..."

"Is that a remote control in your pocket or are you glad to see me ? " she said with a small grin.

"Gaah ! Isn't me being collared like some common criminal enough, now I also have to be mocked ?"

"Hey hey hey, that is no common criminal tracking device it's got special functions " she said while waving the remote she alluded to " for one thing it doesn't bind you to your house as we might need you on the field and more importantly it can do this."

Electricity surged though Drakken, at the moment it merely gave him a nasty shock but it was clear that the collar was capable of higher voltage and amperage potentially seriously harming him.

"Ok Doctor D. your official job is to be the whole team's go-to-nerd but since there's only one remote to your collar and it's not with my brothers it's mine " she said as she rose up and got into his personal space looking him right in the eyes " so in effect you're my personal geek."

Drakken's eyes narrowed dangerously his whole body beginning to tremble from some unexpected force, Shego took a small step back suddenly beginning to rethink her 'show him who's the boss' strategy.

" 'm not some slave urgh- my destiny - Like a powerful Khan !"

Shego could then only watch on, a slack expression on her face as the great and powerful Dr. Drakken did a little dance-like thing via stomping his legs on the floor.

After he'd exorcised some anger in this manner and Shego had mentally face palmed, for the tenth time for considering this guy a serious threat.

It was clear to her that he was about as much a threat as very irritable puppy, he probably could be soothed in the same way via a belly rub, "Wow wow hold the phone, weird thought there, let's not pursue this idea further." her brain supplied.

"So we have a Go meeting to attend " she began as to not dwell on the awkwardness any longer " your audience awaits oh great and powerful Khan."

"Oh zip that lip." he said although he starting following her the fact that she could shock him at any time apparently forgotten.

They both left the room making their way to the main hall, each oddly enough content, Shego for managing to get the disciplinary device on him relatively without a hassle and if she got his number right he wasn't the type to tell on her to her brothers that she'd used her feminine wiles for that deception and Drakken content that he had managed to get someone to call him 'Khan' and that his favourite Team Go member was also also the most morally flexible.

* * *

**Author notes**: I based Shego actually zapping Drakken in order to show him how the collar worked on Supreme One! Shego being very zappy-happy with Future Drakken in "A Sitch in Time".

This fic will be interesting for me as a writer as Drakken won't have his usual motive for hanging around Shego, she's not his employe anymore in fact Shego has all the cards and he could be sent flying back to prison on the whims of Team Go.

Not that Drakken will let that bother him in his quest to get Shego to switch sides, which is simultaneously both very easy and hard to achieve.

About the rent, I'm not from the USA but I tried to insert a suitably big arbitrary number for the rent Filthy Lucre would not have approved, and for the dance Drakken it's the one from his raps when he describes Shego kicking him in his ego.


	5. Sleepless in Go City

**Summary**: The proud history of Go City is explored, hinting at potential future story arcs unfortunately nobody except Hego was paying attention.

* * *

"So this is the main room of the tower, you can observe such essentials as our giant Go-Monitor, very useful as ordinary sized screens can't handle the ego of our foes when they feel the need to take over our channels and explain their plans to us, ... " Shego said all the while her body language screamed "come on Drakken back me up on this".

"Oh it must also come in handy for 'Fearless Ferret' marathons! " it must be said that Drakken did not do body language or other subtle methods of communication.

"Uhm, next up we have the Go-Meeting ... "

"Is everything here uhm Go-sufixed ?"

"Prefix, they called prefixes when they're used before the word " Shego said unleashing her inner teacher " and well combine Mego's attitude with Hego's committment to a theme, if you think you can't handle it I still have your recipe for easy return to jail."

"Nah it's cool, we're cool, no need to send me back to the ... " he began shaking a little at this point " bad bad men."

"K'ay moving on, I said moving on from the flashback Dr. D! The table also acts as a interface to the computer systems and the Go-Monitor, is made out of some of the strongest industrial alloys in order to withstand the dramatic gestures or petty feat and table stomping my super powered brothers can dish out during debates "

"Only your brothers hmm ? " he said raising his eye brow teasingly.

"D'oy " she said completely sure in her (self professed) maturity and level headiness "the table also has a built in holographic projector for briefings and Hego's 'tactical simulations' of us squaring off against Cobra Commander. "

"Wow really he still plays with toys at his age ? Somebody should tell him to grow up and start living in the real world !" Drakken said with no small amount of sass.

"This coming from the self titled Sultan of Drakkentopia mmm ?"

"It's not 'Sultan' it's ... " he abruptly decided not to rise to her bait " you guys do have lots of high tech toys though I was under the impression you were really tech starved."

"When me, Hego and Mego mastered our powers and started acting like a team, we got a one time grant from some federal laboratory all of this stuff is pretty ancient actually. Heh plus we were never really reliant on tech more on powers and common-sense solutions like getting color coded chairs so we wouldn't fight over the seats at every team meeting."

"Oh really we in the villain business are also pretty through on stamping our emblems all over our domain and the high walls and the empty space in this tower, plus the marvellous positioning surrounded by water " as he was saying this Drakken maneuvered himself slighty behind Shego and was getting closer trying, to use his height to his advantage, to literally breadth down her neck " did you ever consider how close super heroism is to villany ... just food for thought ?"

"Eeww gross !" came the voice of Wego.

"That's exactly what I would have said as well! And they were doing that with you in the same classroom, with you right in the next row ? " replied the other Wego with a hint of indignation in his tone.

"X-nay on the girl-nay! " said the first teen while elbowing his brother to shut up " Hey it's Shego and the Doc. Are Mego and Hego ready to get this party started ? "

"Indeed we are!" came Hego's powerful voice from the hallway from where he entered Mego besides him.

All of team Go proceed to the table, all the while Shego was deciding wether to shock Drakken for his earlier creepiness, in order to start the scheduled Go meeting so that they could all retire to their Go-sleep.

"I'm sorry my soon-to-be good doctor but you're sitting in my seat, kindly move." said Hego after observing a evil genius had already taken his chair.

"Oh yeah ? I didn't notice your name on it."

"Our teamwork and co-habitation rules are much to advanced for such things as labels. The rule of thumb is anything which is either blue,red,green or purple is assigned to the specific colored individual." said Hego matter of factly.

"Hmm and my skin tone is what exactly ?" was Drakken's instant reply.

"He's got you there big dolt, Drew certainly has the blue advantage, you know with skin being the body's most extensive organ. " was Mego's attempt to rectify the brewing conflicts deadly lack of attention-spent-on-Mego.

"Yes but does his superpower glow blue ? " said Hego while taking a standard action figure pose lifting a invisible wieght as Glow aura extended around him.

"Wait so you guys have superpowers ?" was the line by Drakken which set off 5 face palms.

Observing that the situation was not unlike that time he'd been asked to write an essay about a great modern cultural epic in highschool, and he had delivered his Star Wars fanfic to the teacher Drakken hastingly moved to keep the conversation going.

"Well it was obvious from your costumes that you guys aren't the 'highly trained take them out with stealth' types ... "

"Meaning ? " came a simultaneous indignant question from all of team Go.

"Meaning ... uhm well ... you know ... anyway my super power is my super intellect."

At this Shego was the only one who broke into a fit of long uncontrolled gleeful laughter which both confused her brothers and raised Drakken's blood pressure.

"You guys met only a few hours ago, isn't it a little bit early for couple-ish in-jokes to have formed ? " came Mego's taunting

" 'Couple-ish' ? You mean matrimonial ... " Shego's eyes narrowed dangerously for the next part " actually scratch that what you really mean is 'oh Shego could you please give me a plasma powered wedgie because I'm such a dork' "

"Uhm and Mego here is a shrinker Mr Lipsky." intervened Hego because he knew the comparatively rare inter-team fights in which Shego wasn't the arbitrer tended to end with the Tower needing heavy duty repair.

"Oh sorry to hear, I think HenchCo has something for that." commented Drakken in a snide tone

"Hey, it's very useful power set!"

"It's also the reason your poll data shows very low numbers of female fans." her raised eyebrow just tempting Mego to get into the subject with her.

"And what about you two ?" said Drakken eying the twins.

"Duplication ..." said a Wego.

"Or cloning " finished the other.

"Oh not this again we create clones but to call the process cloning is .."

"Bla bla I'm Wego I think I'm all smart because I get average of 3% higher grade on test ..."

Meanwhile the original Wego's just locked on as their, clones which they created for demonstration purposes, continued to argue.

"Ah cool ... Some of my best friends are clones. "

Everybody then gave the look, which Drakken decided on the spot to name 'the Go-look' an unique blend of dumbfounded and not being smart enough to understand his genius also of originating from multi-colored clowns.

"Sounded less pathetic in your head Doc ?" said Shego about his last line while leaning slightly into him.

Finally the matter of the Drakken's seating arrangements was solved by Hego getting a beach chair from some closet than using his super strength to pry Drakken from his official blue team Go seat and placing him on the beach chair, which now stood between him and Shego.

Everybody seemed to be satisfied with this conclusion except Shego on account of the chair being her favourite to use while tanning on the roof of Go tower and Drakken as he had trained himself to preferrer his seats to be more throne-like.

-"Go City was founded as one of the first frontier towns in the great american expansion westward, taking it's name from the powerful Go family, which were the first major landowners as well as providing most of the local politicians and other persons of power for example the sheriff ..."

As Hego droned on with his 'brief' introduction to Go City, it's history geography and customs Drakken who was the one which ostensibly should have been the one paying attention could barely keep his eyes open, as the stress of the relocating didn't do wonders for his energy reserves.

"How long is he going to go on with this ? " Drakken whispered conspiratorially to Shego.

"Doc, he's doing this for you ... if you can't be bothered to pick up vital info about your surroundings at least have the decency to quietly play with your smartphone." Shego replied prying her eyes away from some game she was plying on her phone.

Drakken just let out a low intensity growling noise as he saw that everybody besides him and Hego obviously was playing on their phones and not paying attention.

"After the core, the go seed which would grow into our shiny metropolis was planted by colonist from the east coast, Go City soon saw a influx of immigrants from what was then Imperial Japan which really put us on the map. To this day Go city has quite sizeable japanese community and we are very proud of this fact, by sheer chanche the word 'Go' means 'five' in japanese, numerologically and mythologically the number 5 is associated with the 5 sacred elements 5 sacred directions and is considered a very lucky number ..."

The relentless assault of Hego's words was rapidly draining Drakken's willpower which was the only thing keeping him awake at this moment "I'll just close my for one second it won't hurt" ...

And indeed it did not hurt, for when he awoke he felt completely refreshed and a bit curious that Mego or Shego hadn't woken him up in some annoying manner, none the less he slouched on his throne ready to attend to the import duty of ruling his realm.

First to appear before him was Hego wearing his shiny battle armour:

"Greetings Supreme Ruler ! It is my honour as your general to inform you that the last rebel fortress has fallen before your forces (which I happened to be leading in glorious battle)."

"Ha ha you big dolt do you really think it was that easy ? " said a purple clad man who had just grown from the size of a ant to regular size.

"Speak Spymaster Mego ... but chose your words carefully." spoke Drakken with a royal gravitas that just came naturally to him.

"Master your enemies are not only stupid but they are also cowards and sneaks, they have retreated and are now plotting against you but fear not I have infiltrated all their circles and you will have their heads by dawn!"

"Lord Drakken, lord Drakken ! We have finished the survey you desired by sending our clones across your whole planet, it is clear now that all the youth does in fact consider you 'all that' !"

Just then the doors to his throne room were thrown open by a great force and in entered Shego wearing an attire of green silk and onyx chain mail armour, the sword on her side burning in green flame enough to conquer a city single handed her outfit revealing enough of her emerald skin to make the city ('s male population) surrender willingly.

"I want everyone who shares any blood ties with me out of this room now !"

Her brothers knew not to challenge her and quickly evacuated.

"What's the fun of ruling the world if even your elite inner circle can't get anything done without bugging you ?" she said as she slowly approached the throne.

"Indeed Shego that's exactly the kind of common sense and respect for my precious time I expected from my one and only royal concubine ... "

Shego's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and suddenly the whole room was on fire, the flames hungrily encroaching on Drakken.

"I mean one and only High Chancelor, most powerful person in the world just behind me and who's opinion I take into account on every strategy."

The liquid flames instantly vanished as Shego advanced more rapidly on the throne a certain glint in her eye.

"Now that's more like it."

"Meeting's over Doc, it's official in your room sleepy time now ..." said Shego while pulling on his ponytail to wake Drakken up from his sleep.

"What, who ? I need a pen and paper ... just got the best ideea must not lose ... "

"Now see ... if it was I presenting Go City, that wouldn't have happened and Drew boy here would have learned something about our best restaurants, parks, clubs as defined by me of course."

Shego just shook her head at this and began pushing the still not fully conscious evil genius towards his closet slash room for the night . 

* * *

**Authors's Note**:

Potential alternate ending for the dream:

"Now that's more like it ...Woof Woof"

"Shego when did I give you permission to exchange heads with Commodore Puddles ? "

The liquid flames instantly vanished as Shego advanced more rapidly her pink fur and large wet nose promising numerous therapy sessions if Drakken would remember this part when he woke up.

Inspired by Blackadder the second series I think or maybe the third.


End file.
